The Sad Yet Happy Heartbreak
by ChloeHPD
Summary: Hermione gets Harry to take her to the Yule Ball, but when she sees Harry kissing Ginny an unexpected person comforts her. Originally oneshot, but I decided to expand on it
1. Chapter 1

"Granger! How long does it take you to take a bloody shower?" Yelled Draco

"Malfoy, I'm showering in water not blood. Also, I've been in here for five minutes only!" Yelled Hermione back. Malfoy just needed to piss her off every second didn't he?

"If you don't finish right now I'm coming in!" Yelled turned pink and quickly grabbed her wand and a towel. She heard the door click, and quickly fired a Stunning Spell at him and he was knocked back and he slammed into the door, weak but not unconscious.

"What the hell Malfoy? You are so sick!" Yelled Hermione.

" I should be the one saying that to you, Granger," replied Draco, with a groan. " I'm not the one who stupefied the person who was simply trying to tell her that her date for the Yule Ball is sick!"

"What? Oh no.." Said Hermione. She had finally gotten Harry to notice her and got the courage to ask him to the seventh year's Yule Ball and now he's sick?"

"Sorry Granger," said Malfoy. With that, he turned and left the room.

Hermione decided to go to the Yule Ball anyway, even without a date. However, on the way there she saw Harry and Ginny making out behind a column.

"H-Harry?" Said Hermione, not daring to believe it.

"Hermione!" Said Harry and Ginny simultaneously. "It's not what you think-"

"Avis," said Hermione. A flock of birds shot out from her wand. "Oppugno!" She shrieked. The birds attacked Harry and Ginny, giving them painful pecks and scratches all over them. Hermione let out a sob, and dashed away.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy."

They just stared at each other for a moment.

"Granger, what's wrong?" Asked Draco.

"When have you ever cared? Are you asking so you can just insult me with some ridiculous ferret laugh as accompaniment?" Asked Hermione, through sobs.

"Hermione-"

"Shut up you bloody ferret! You bloody bloody bloody ferret!" She screamed. As she was about to pull out her wand to say Avis! A pair of lips stopped her.

Draco pulled off. "That silenced you," he said, quietly.

"Mal-Draco?" Sputtered Hermione, who was absolutely flabbergasted.

" Listen Hermione. You don't need that bloody Potter. I'm available!" Said Draco, forcefully almost. He had been planning this for a long time; he wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball, but the bloody Potter beat him. He actually has had a crush on Hermione since fourth year.

"Draco?" Said Hermione. She couldn't believe her ears. Draco Malfoy, interested in her, the bloody Mudblood? She then realized how smart and handsome he is.

"I don't care what the Slytherins would say. I just want a date with you, and maybe we could go steady?" He said, VERY hopeful. He knew Hermione would probably reject him, but he may as well try.

"Uh-uh okay!" She said. She just realized that maybe, just maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't the boy that she thought he was.

"Really?!" He said, with happiness.

"Yes, really! She said. She had never seen Draco like that. She doesn't need Harry, she will have Draco. Hopefully. If this is a love potion's work, I'll curse that person so badly that he'll never be able to feel his balls anymore.

He kissed her again, and twirled her around. They laughed and talked all the way back to the Head Common room. "I'd like to change the password, Sir Callaghan." Said Draco.

"To what, good sir?" The painting replied.

"Hermione and Draco." He said.

"It shall be done," he said, and swung open.

Draco picked Hermione up, and held her hip. She put her hand on his shoulder, and gazed into each other's eyes as they waltzed around the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, are we gonna keep our relationship a secret?" Asked Draco.

"I guess we should. Gryffindors hate Slytherins and Slytherins hate Gryffindors," replied Hermione. "It would only be logical."

"Ahh, my little Herms. Always thinking with logic," said Draco in some form of a French accent while ruffling Hermione's hair."

"Logic helped me survive when we were eleven," said Hermione, with a pout on her face.

"I never said it was a bad thing," said Draco.

"Well, I have to go for DADA now, Draco." Said Hermione, as she stood up.

" Can't you skip?" Said Draco, with pleading eyes.

"You want me, Hermione Jean Granger to skip a class?" Hermione replied, full of shock." I can't, but I'll give you this,"

She bent down and kissed Draco, and happily flounced out the portrait hole.

"Herm-Hermione!" He said, with a very, very sad face.

Meanwhile,

"I can't believe you agreed to take Hermione to the Yule Ball, bail out and snog me in front of her!" Yelled Ginny.

"I realized it wasn't her I love, it was you," said Harry. That line had helped him get out of a million situations like this.

"When, exactly?" Said Ginny, very irritated now. "You had six years to tell her that, but tell her in the last year of school!"

"Er-um," stuttered Harry. Ginny was too smart for him. Damn it, he thought.

"Forget it. We are over."

"Hey Draco!" Said Hermione, cheerfully

"Hello, Hermie!" Said Draco. He loved that bossy, know it all voice.

"Drac-Harry?" Squeaked Hermione. She stared at the jet-black haired boy who broke her heart.

"We need to talk," said Harry, sternly.

"I'm not talking to you anymore," said Hermione. She sniffed, and headed off the the common room with Draco.

"If only she knew what I'm gonna do to her," said Harry.

For the next few days, Hermione and Draco did not leave each other's sides, unless they had class. Soon, their relationship was made public and their love made true. Graduation was the next day.

"Morning Herms," said Draco grumpily, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning Draco," said Hermione, just as grumpily. The two had been discussing what to do after they graduated. They finally agreed to rent a flat, and if things got really serious, she would move into Malfoy Manor.

"Draco, I can't wait to go with you!" She squealed.

"How the bloody hell did you cheer up so fast?" Asked Draco.

"Cheering Charm!" She said.

"Oh,"

"Let's go, we've got double potions together," said Hermione.

"Fine," said Draco. "I'll go."

They walked together to the dungeon. However, in a secluded part of the way there, a masked man grabbed Hermione, Draco too grumped too notice.

"Draco!" Yelled Hermione. "Help!"

"Hermione!" Draco whirled around and pointed his wand at the man.

"Let go of her," he said.

"Well well, if it isn't the little ferret who stole my girl!" Yelled the masked man.

" Harry?" Squeaked Hermione.

"Yes. It's me," said Harry. He needed wanted Ginny because she had something he needed. Because of her, he'd never get it. He wanted to kill Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione, we just graduated!" Said Draco.

"And we were in the top three!"said Hermione, bouncing with happiness.

"Time to celebrate!"

Meanwhile,

"Okay. This is all you have to do, for a 100 galleons," said a voice. "Just separate the girl and boy, then kill the girl. Got it?"

"Yes sir,"

"Hermione, did you have to pick a flat in a MUGGLE town? There's not even a single magic place for miles!" Said Draco.

"I think that you need to learn to respect muggles, Draco. It's not their fault that they were born without magic! You should marvel at the way that they live such comfortable lives even without magic," said Hermione.

"I am not becoming like Arthur Weasley!" Said Draco.

"Draco," said Hermione with a stern face.

"Fine," he whined

ASSASSIN'S POV

There they are. Time to go for the kill...

THIRD PERSON

The assassin moved forward. He grabbed his wand.

"Crucio!"

"Wha-ahh!" Yelled Hermione. The Cruciatus Curse missed her by inches.

"Hermione!" Yelled Draco. He pulled out his wand and stood in front of her. "Who are you!"

"Stupefy!" Yelled the assassin. It hit Draco square in the chest and he slumped to the ground.

"Draco!" Shrieked Hermione. She pulled out her wand.

"Petricficus Totalus!" She screamed. It hit the assassin in the face and he froze.

"Who are you?" Asked Hermione. She stepped forward, wand out.

"Accio wand!" She said, in her mind

His wand flew out of his hand. She stepped forward, and pulled off his cloak.

"Ron?!"

(A/N I know this chapter was short, sorry guys but I'm uploading double this week!)


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Said Draco. He looked around the room. He saw a plush sofa, some black box with pictures on it and...Hermione

"Draco! You woke up!" Said Hermione. She pecked Draco and ran for water,

"How long was I out?" Groaned Draco.

"6 hours" said Hermione. She grabbed a black stick thicker than 2 wands and pressed a button. The picture on a black box changed to two people kissing. It changed again to a person punching and shooting something from something like a wand.

"Hermie, what is that thing?" He pointed to the black box.

"Oh, the television set? It allows muggles to watch movies, or shows," said Hermione. She had almost forgotten how little Draco knew about muggles.

"Cool," said Draco.

"You think it's cool?" Said Hermione in surprise. She thought Draco would dismiss it as a silly muggle item that could be bettered with magic.

"Well, I guess it's cool that muggles could do this without magic," shrugged Draco.

Hermione gawped. She couldn't believe her ears! Draco was thinking muggle contraptions were cool! Did that stunning spell do something to him?

"Hermione, I'm hungry," moaned Draco. He apparently hadn't eaten for 6 hours! He ate every 2 hours!

"I got Chinese takeout," said Hermione. She loved Chinese food, especially mushu pork.

"What is this? I don't wanna ea-mumph!" Said Draco. Hermione had stuffed a bite of mushu pork into his mouth.

"Just say it. It's delicious, isn't it?" Said Hermione, grinning.

"Actually, it kinda is!" Said Draco, happily. Chinese takeout wasn't so bad after all.

Meanwhile,

"Hey Gin," said Harry.

"I'm not alcohol. You will address me as Ginny," said Ginny, coldly.

"Ginny, come on! I've got tickets to watch the latest Quidditch match!" Said Harry.

"I'm not interested," said Ginny. She couldn't believe he dared to ask her out again!

"Gin-"

"Leave or I will cast a bat bogey hex on you," said Ginny, angrily.

"3,2,1"

Ginny turned, and saw Harry's robes disappear.

"Now I'm taking you to see what is called a movie," said Hermione.

"Can we watch that one?" Asked Draco. He pointed to a poster with a man firing a metal wand at ninjas.

"Hmm, I was thinking about this one," said Hermione. She gestured towards a poster with a man and woman gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hermione!" Said Draco. That movie looked stupid to him.

"Draco, let's do it like this. The person who chooses the movie foots the bill. Okay?" Said Hermione. She then dashed to the ticket booth to buy the tickets.

"Hermione, wait!" Yelled Draco. Suddenly, he spotted a cloaked man with a wand inch closer to Hermione.

" Hermione, run!" Yelled Draco.

"Wh-mphm!" Muffled Hermione. The man clamped her mouth and apparated away with her.

"Hermione!"

"You have the girl?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good"


End file.
